1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system, and more particularly, to a resonator for a wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, techniques for wireless power transmission are increasingly attracting attention. Particularly, supplying wireless power to various types of mobile devices such as a cell phone, a laptop computer, an MP3 player, and the like may be a favorable application of the techniques for the wireless power transmission. One of the techniques for the wireless power transmission may use a resonance characteristic of a radio frequency (RF) device.
A wireless power transmission system using the resonance characteristic may include a source to supply power and a destination to receive the supplied power. In such a case, when the destination is a mobile device, the source and the destination may be located close to each other. Therefore, in the wireless power transmission system including a resonator, the resonator may need to have a short power transmission length. To provide the short power transmission length, the resonator may have a large form factor.
A physical size of the resonator for the wireless power transmission with the large form factor may be relatively large, and accordingly a power transmission efficiency may be relatively low. In a general resonator for the wireless power transmission, a resonance frequency may depend on the physical size of the resonator. This may be a barrier to reducing the size of the resonator for the wireless power transmission.
Accordingly, there is a desire for manufacturing the resonator for the wireless power transmission with a relatively small size and increasing the efficiency.